Fear In A Brother's Eyes
by HeadedForHell
Summary: Cody is hurt and Zack believes it's his fault. But will Zack accept that it wasn't? Will Cody pull through? Will people end up mourning a twin? Summary bad, story hopefully better! Please R&R!


This is my first Suite Life fic, it's pretty angsty, but then thats just me.

Please R&R, constructive critisism appreciated!

Enjoy!

This is written in English English, not American English, also there will probably be some Scottish/Doric in there as this grows. If you don't understand anything, PM me!

* * *

Zack watched in horror as the knife plunged into his brother's chest.

"CODY!" He yelled, he began to rush forward, but one look from Cody's attacker stopped him.

"Za…" Cody muttered before his world turned black.

"Please," Zack whimpered, "Don't kill him, don't let him die. He's my brother…"

The attacker just laughed, "Why are you telling me this, I don't give a shit whether your _brother _lives or dies."

"Please! He's fourteen, we're fourteen! Just leave us!"

The attacker weighed this up, "He's as good as dead. I have to be somewhere."

He dropped the ornate knife at Cody's feet and ran. Zack immediately rushed towards his brother.

"Cody! Codes!" He shook him desperately, "Come on Cody!" He pulled out his mobile and dialled 911.

* * *

Within minutes an ambulance was on the scene. Cody was loaded into the back. Zack could see scarlet blood staining his pale green shirt. The paramedic was about to say something to the young teen, but Zack turned and ran. He had to get back to the hotel, he had to find his mom. Cody needed her, they both did. He ran on, not paying attention to the annoyed pedestrians frowning and calling after him, weaving in and out of the traffic which he could barely hear. When he reached the hotel he pushed past Mozeby and an important looking guest, dashing for the lift.

"Come on!" He yelled frantically.

It seemed to be taking an age to reach their floor, he needed to get their now; This was important!

"Mom! Mom!" He bounded into their suite, searching all over for his mom, "It's urgent, where are you?!"

Carey emerged from the twin's bedroom, a vacuum cleaner in hand, "Zack, what's wrong honey? Where's your brother?"

"They took him to the hospital, he was stabbed, stabbed by this man!" He blethered breathlessly.

"What the hell? How?!"

* * *

"Come on Codes." Carey whispered quietly as she looked at her comatose son.

It hurt to see him like that. The doctor had told her that he might not wake up, but she refused to believe it. She couldn't accept it. Not yet. Zack was outside with Maddie. He refused to be with Cody. Not in this state. She understood it. Zack felt like this was his fault, and he wouldn't let her tell him otherwise.

* * *

"I could've killed him Maddie, this is all my fault." Zack told her through sobs.

"No it isn't. you didn't stab him, you didn't put him in here. You tried to save him, that's what matters." She told him.

"I forced him to take the dodgy way back to the hotel, the way mom wouldn't let us. If we'd gone the safe way, if I'd done as I was told, this would never have happened."  
"You don't know that Zack, something equally as bad could've happened if you'd gone the other way."

"You can try and convince me that it's not my fault as much as you like, I know it was, you can't make me believe you."

"I know that, but it's not gonna make me stop trying." She put her arms around him, and he sank against her, all the energy evaporated from his small body.

Maddie just held him, providing what little comfort she could.

* * *

"Zack?" Carey came into the waiting room.

"Shhhh," Maddie whispered, "He's fallen asleep.

Zack had indeed fallen asleep in her arms. Carey watched his slow, rhythmic breathing for a minute, before remembering what she had found him for.

"When he wakes up, can you tell him that his dad is on his way?"

Maddie nodded.

"Thanks, I have to go back." She gently kissed the top of his head, before smiling gratefully at Maddie and going back to Cody's side.

* * *

"Is Cody okay?" Zack asked as he woke up.

Maddie jumped, thinking that he was still asleep.

"There's no change-" She saw Zack's face fall, "But your dad's coming over. Your mom asked me to tell you."

"Thanks." Zack pulled his knees up to his chest and put them on the seat.

He rested his chin on them. Maddie saw sadness reflecting in his grey eyes, and something else, deeper.

Her heart almost broke as she realised it was fear. She had never thought for a moment that on top of everything else, Zack would be scared. Zack was never scared. But this time he was. This was his brother's life, and he couldn't watch it slip away. Maddie knew now why he wouldn't sit with his brother. Because he couldn't watch if the worst happened. Cody was his brother, his _twin. _and Maddie couldn't imagine how that felt.

"Carey! How is he?" Kurt, the twin's dad, asked as he saw their mom.

Carey sighed, "It doesn't look good, but it's not particularly bad either. He's just hanging in there." She smiled sadly.

"Where's Zack? Is he okay?"

"He's in the waiting area with Maddie. He's pretty shaken up, and he feels guilty. He won't stop believing that it's his fault. Which it isn't."

"If you stay here with the Codester I'll go and see him. He'll come through this, they both will."

"You betcha."

* * *

"London?" Maddie answered her mobile.

"What happened? I just got back from Paris and Mozeby won't tell me anything. He said you were at the hospital with Zack and Cody." London asked.

"It's a long story, Cody got stabbed. He's in a coma, I'm looking after Zack."

"Is Cody gonna be okay?"

"Probably, I don't know. Look , come over here and I can talk to you properly. I have to make sure Zack's alright." Maddie told her the name of the hospital and where to find her and Zack before hanging up.

* * *

"Come on Cody." Carey was getting slowly more down heartened with every time she looked at her unconscious son. She was beginning to think he wasn't going to wake up…

* * *

One again, Please R&R, it makes me feel all happy!


End file.
